Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5164205-20150124234307
Sapphire's POV I hummed to myself while moving around the hotel room, opening drawers at random. I needed a good place to hide the pouch. And as for the serum...I didn't need that, but I couldn't risk anyone else getting their hands on it. I still hadn't told Amber about FS-2080. I sighed. That was a thing. There was no point in keeping secrets from her. I pocketed my hotel card and knocked on the adjoining door. There was no response. I frowned, knocked again, tried calling her name. Something thudded on the ground. I waited ten seconds, then unlocked the door in time to see Amber deliver a swift kick to the midside of a black-clothed agent. A metal canister was lying on the ground. I ran to it, but a heavy boot stomped on my hand as I reached out. I sucked in my yelp of pain and kicked the agent in the crotch. He grunted, swiped the canister and before I could stop him, jumped out the window. The agent Amber was fighting dodged one of her lashes and followed. "What..." I ran to the window. It was getting dark, but I could make out the distinct shapes of trees and a trash can outside. There was no one else on the street. No vehicles. Amber whipped around, checking under the desk and the bed. "Where is it, where did it go?" "The metal thing?" Amber kicked over the chair in frustration. "The canister, yes!" I gulped. "The man jumped out the window with it." I realized how mad that sounded, and avoided her gaze. She swore heavily. "Now where do we go?" I frowned. "Are you going to tell me about the Nothing?" "Maybe another time," she murmured, pacing. "You still have whatever you took. And when the Madrigals came, they confronted me about one canister, not two. Which one was it, yours or mine? It's got to be mine. Yours was hidden...anyway, you need your life back, I need answers, and I need the canister. Alright, get some sleep, you're going to need it." ---- I bent down to tie my shoelace, subtly brushing my fingers over the pouch that was hidden in my shoe. I could feel the vial in my jeans pocket. Amber gestured impatiently from ahead, and I hurried to catch up with her, staying in the shade. It was scorching hot in Bargas. We were on Calle Bandera de Marruecos, which according to Amber, meant the flag of Morocco. The houses were short, and pretty sketchy, with barred windows and whatnot. We stopped before number twelve, and I knocked. "Are you sure she's here?" I said in a quiet voice. "Well, no, but if she isn't, I'll strangle her," Amber muttered. "I really hope she is, or we're just wasting time. I need my canister." "I feel like she isn't here. It's been five minutes." "Six minutes," Amber corrected, and then sighed and shot the lock. The house was quiet, and dark. I walked in. I heard Amber kicking something over from behind me. She was pissed. I turned on the light as I entered the room. There she was, slumped over the table, and the light gleamed on the red pool on the table. Out of my peripheral vision something moved. Startled, I turned around, and without hesitation, pulled the trigger. It went straight into the stomach of a black-clad figure, one of the ones we had fought at the hotel. Amber kicked a flowerpot aside as she stalked over to his unmoving form. "Well, that makes things a lot easier," she muttered, feeling around his neck for a pulse, and then digging in his pockets. "Does he have the canister?" "No, but his friends probably do. They can't be far. But before we go--" "Yeah, I got it." I had been scrolling through the contacts on the informant's phone, and finding the right address and number, I copied them onto my phone. As soon as I was done, we left the house, leaving two bodies--one dead, and the other unconscious. I caught sight of a white van rounding the corner. "That's--" "I'm not taking any chances," shouted Amber, starting up the car. The owner was going to have a hell of time tracking it down... The van peeled through the streets, Amber's reckless driving probably giving us away. Whoever was driving it had chosen the wrong vehicle. No one else was out on a such a hot day, and the large white exterior was a clear giveaway. We chased the van around the block a few times, first going on way, and then the other. "I get the feeling they haven't done this very much," I muttered, holding onto my armrest as Amber peeled around the opposite way to cut them off. "No, they haven't...okay, unlock your door." "Are you mad?" "Of course I am. Open it wide and hold on, you're going to jump..." A few curse words escaped my mouth as I fumbled with the lock. Amber screamed at me to hurry up, doing the same on her side while pressing down on the gas pedal. I unbuckled my seat belt, and my arm ached from keeping the door open while holding myself inside. She crashed straight into the van, and just a second before impact, we both leaped from the car. I hit the ground and rolled, not giving myself any time to rest before dashing over to the van. ...and because I don't know where to end this, I'll just spontaneously end it here...